Victor
Victor is a Cuban narrow gauge tank engine who works at the Sodor Steamworks with his assistant, Kevin. And is the husband of Zecora and the father of Zeñorita Cebra. Bio Personality Victor is a narrow gauge engine who keeps the Sodor Steamworks operating. He is a busy engine with a winning sense of humour and a heart of gold. He is highly respected among all of the Sodor engines for helping to sort their repairs and see to their needs. He is very friendly, can often put a smile on an engine's smokebox, and will often help guide an engine where he feels it may be to their benefit. Victor also has a firm manner when something needs to be sorted and stands no nonsense from naughty steam engines or lurking diesel engines. He takes his work very seriously and takes great pride in helping to maintain the service of the Steamworks. In his time, Victor has helped restore, repair, and repaint many of Sodor's locomotives and he keeps the Steamworks a welcoming, bustling, hospitable environment. He keeps a keen, watchful eye over Kevin the crane, who assists him in the works' operations. Kevin's clumsiness and antics may cause Victor bother and disturbance, but Victor is fond of Kevin and glad to have him as part of the team. Due to coming from a warm country, he has a deep hatred of snow, but he was able to overcome this when Kevin was in danger. Basis Victor is based on Minaz No. 1173, an 0-4-0ST+PT locomotive built by Baldwin Locomotive Works that worked at the Carlos Manuel de Céspedes Sugar Mill in Cuba. The engine carried water in its saddle tank and oil in its side tanks. It was in poor condition and withdrawn after 1993. 1173 was rescued from Céspedes on 3 August 2012. From there it was transferred to the Patria Sugar Mill Museum where it was repainted and put on display with other engines rescued from Céspedes and other sugar mills. As the Sodor Steamworks is based on high profile locomotive works (such as Crewe, Doncaster and Darlington), Victor is also based on the narrow gauge locomotives that lived there, delivering parts to different departments. So, while Victor's prototype is standard gauge, he, like the high profile works locos, is narrow gauge. Physical Appearance Originally, Victor was painted in bright yellow with green lining and was numbered "1173" when he first arrived on Sodor. When he learned to speak English, his first word was "red", so he was currently repainted dark red with yellow lining, and black and yellow hazard stripes on his front bufferbeam; the black and yellow hazard stripes on the rear of his cab are above his rear bufferbeam. The sides of his cab have the Sodor Steamworks logo on them. In equine form, Victor is a male zebra with a dark red coat, with yellow and black stripes, as well as yellow and black mane and tail and black hooves. And has blue eyes and the Steamworks Logo as a Cutie Mark. Trivia *Victor will meet Twilight Sparkle, her friends, Spike, and The Cutie Mark Crusaders in Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Hero of the Rails * Category:HEROES Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Steam Engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Narrow Gauge Engines Category:Mechanics Category:Spanish-Accented Characters Category:Pilots Category:Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Medical Officers Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Grandfathers Category:Equines Category:Zebras Category:Non Force Sensitive characters Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures allies Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures allies Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures allies Category:The Auto Train and Pony Team